Always Watching
by SupernaturalWhovian29
Summary: Lizzie meets Cormac McLaggen after striking up a conversation with him. But she soon realizes that he wants her to be more than a girlfriend to him. Repulsed, she rejects his desires and demands that he stay away from her. He soon begins stalking her and nothing and no one can stop him. Why is he doing this? and what does he want? Based on the TV movie and book 'Secret Smile'
1. Chapter 1

Always Watching

**Chapter One**

Lizzie was in her sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and was easily the prettiest girl in the entire school. She had long dark red hair, a slim, hourglass figure, pale skin, and liquid topaz colored eyes. Nearly all of the boys in the school wanted to date her, and all the girls wanted to be exactly like her.

One boy that took an interest in her, was Cormac McLaggen. He first caught sight on Lizzie when she was working a shift at the popular wizarding pub The Three Broomsticks.

Lizzie had been working at the bar inside the pub when she took notice that Cormac had been staring at her for quite some time. He still hadn't left when the pub was getting ready to close. Lizzie walked over to the table that he was sitting at alone, and tapped the tabletop with one of her long fingernails. "Um, excuse me?"

"Yeah?" asked Cormac, looking up. "We're getting ready to close up, and don't you have a curfew?"

Cormac smiled. "I'll be okay," he said as Lizzie picked up his empty bottle of butterbeer. "I'm Lizzie by the way," said Lizzie, smiling a breathtakingly beautiful smile at Cormac.

Cormac smiled back. "Cormac McLaggen," he said, reaching out his hand to shake hers. "Didn't you try out for Gryffindor Keeper in the Quidditch tryouts last week?" asked Lizzie as she sat down. "Yeah," said Cormac. "But Weasley got it," "You mean, Ron," said Lizzie a little coolly. "He's one of my best friends,"

"Ah," said Cormac. Lizzie stared at her watch and gazed apologetically at Cormac for cutting their conversation short. "I'd better go," she said. "I'll walk with you!" Cormac offered enthusiastically.

"You shouldn't be walking alone at night," he said, getting up from the table and following Lizzie out the door. "Heh, you're right about that," Lizzie said laughing slightly.

As they walked down the road back toward the castle, they continued to chat. Lizzie explained that she had just recently broken up with Harry Potter, who for three years had been in a relationship with her until last summer, although she didn't go into details as to why they broke up.

"What about you?" asked Lizzie curiously. "You seeing anyone?" Cormac smiled. "Not at the moment, no," he said.

They continued to walk, and continued to chat. He seemed to be a pleasant individual, and had a feeling that they would get along very well.

But as the old saying goes: 'First impressions can often be entirely wrong.'

When they got to the Gryffindor common room, Lizzie turned back to Cormac as she made her way up the staircase to the girls' dormitories. "Hey, Cormac, would you like to go out for coffee sometime?"

Cormac's face brightened at this invitation and nodded eagerly. "Sure! I'd love to!" he said happily. "Good," said Lizzie, flashing another brilliantly dazzling smile. "How about this weekend – I'm off on Saturday,"

"Sure!" Cormac said again. Lizzie smile widened. "Good, 'till then!" she said as she walked up the staircase and closed the door.

Lizzie woke on Saturday to sunlight pouring through her window, and the sounds of birds chirping happily. She yawned, stretched and reached for her glasses that were sitting on her bedside table, and put them on before getting out of bed, and began to get dressed before heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast with her friend, Hermione Granger. "I saw you with Cormac last night," she commented as they walked down the moving staircase. "Oh," said Lizzie. "Stay away from him," Hermione warned. "Why? He seems nice," said Lizzie. "He's not! He's vile!" said Hermione pulling a disgusted expression as she spoke.

Lizzie shrugged. She had no idea why Hermione was making such a big deal with her friendship with Cormac. He was after all, in Gryffindor, so why should she stay away from him?

As Lizzie was pouring herself some pumpkin juice as she sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall five minutes later, she was passed a note, by a fellow Gryffindor.

It read:

_Lizzie,  
How does quarter to twelve at Madame Puddifoot's Tea Shoppe sound? Let me know,_

_Cormac_

Lizzie borrowed Hermione's quill and scribbled on the back of the note, 'Sounds good! See you then!' and passed it to the girl who had passed it to her, and whispered for her to give it to Cormac.

After breakfast, Lizzie returned to her dormitory to work on some homework. When eleven-thirty came along, she got re-dressed and applied makeup before going out to meet Cormac.

She walked into the tea shop and immediately spotted Cormac sitting in a booth nearest to the door. As she sat down across from him she smiled. "You're early," Cormac said.

"Better to be early than late," said Lizzie. Cormac smiled and reached across the table and held onto Lizzie's hand. This caught her off-guard and she tried to tug it away, but Cormac maintained a tight grip on her hand. "What are you doing?" asked Lizzie. "I love you, Lizzie," he said. "What?" asked Lizzie, looking slightly repulsed. "I can't stop thinking about you, and…." He leaned close and whispered in Lizzie's ear that he wanted to have a sexual relationship with her.

This unnerved Lizzie so much that she immediately stood up, looking disgusted. "I'm out of here!" she said, as she grabbed her purse and made to leave the shop, but Cormac was right behind her. "Just leave me alone Cormac!" Lizzie said as she continued to walk.

Outside, Cormac finally stopped her, by grabbing her wrist. "Let me go!" she growled while attempting to wrestle her arm out of Cormac's grip. But Cormac held tight to her arm. "Please, Lizzie," he begged. "No!" said Lizzie. "Just – stay away from me!"

She wrestled her wrist out of Cormac's grip as he scowled at her. "Fine then," he said coldly. "But if I go now, I'll never come back."

"I think I'll survive," said Lizzie icily as Cormac scowled at her again before turning on his heel and walking away angrily.


	2. Chapter 2

Always Watching

**Chapter Two**

Lizzie stormed into the girls' dormitory around one o' clock and sat down on her bed, grabbed a fashion magazine and began flicking through it vigorously.

"Coffee date with Cormac didn't go so well, eh?" asked Hermione, as she sat on her bed, writing an essay for her Ancient Runes class.

"It wasn't a date!' said Lizzie irritably, sniffing one of the perfume samples that came with the magazine, and tossing it aside

"You were right, Hermione," she said. "When you told me to stay away from him."

Hermione looked up from her essay and raised her eyebrow. "Why?" she asked curiously. "What happened?"

Lizzie told Hermione everything that happened at the tea shop. How he had come onto her, and professed his undying love for her, despite only knowing her for a few days, and how he had wanted Lizzie to be more than a girlfriend to him.

Hermione seemed a bit confused at this. "What do you mean when you say he wanted you to be more than a girlfriend to him?"

Lizzie whispered in Hermione's ear, "He wanted to have a sexual relationship with me."

Hermione was looking disgusted at this as Lizzie pulled away. "He said that?" she said, looking just as repulsed as Lizzie had been when Cormac had told her his true feelings.

"Mm-hmm," said Lizzie, still looking at her fashion magazine. "You were right, he is vile!" she said. "Told you so," said Hermione in a slight singsong voice as she returned to her essay. "I should have known better than to try and become friends with someone like him!" Lizzie sighed, looking furious with herself.

"You can't blame yourself, Lizzie," said Hermione kindly. "You're a social butterfly! You love making friends! How were you supposed to know that Cormac would act like that around you?"

"Yeah, but that's my problem, Hermione!" said Lizzie. "I just wanna believe that the world is full of awesome people, but…" she sighed again before continuing. "I didn't know he would be like this. I was just hoping we would be friends!"

"Tell him that!" Hermione encouraged. "Huh?" asked Lizzie. "Tell Cormac that you aren't interested in a sexual relationship – tell him it goes against your religious views - and tell him you just want to be friends!"

Lizzie was looking hesitant. "What if he doesn't listen to me?" she asked worriedly. "You never know unless you try!" said Hermione. "Okay," said Lizzie. "I'll tell him tomorrow."

The next day, as Lizzie made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast, she ran into Cormac in the Entrance Hall. She inhaled deeply before walking up to him.

"Hi, Cormac," she said smiling at him. "Hi, Lizzie!" said Cormac, smiling back. "Hey, listen. I'm sorry about the fight we had," "Apology accepted," said Cormac. "I just wanna be friends," Lizzie said, finishing the sentence with a sigh. "Sorry, no," said Cormac. "What?" asked Lizzie, sounding like she hadn't heard him right.

"No," said Cormac, again. "What do you mean, 'no?''' asked Lizzie a little harshly. "I mean being friends isn't good enough," said Cormac. "I told you how I feel and what I want. It's okay!"

"No, it isn't!" Lizzie said, her voice becoming more and more shrill.

"What exactly do you have against being my lover?" asked Cormac. "I was raised to believe that premarital sex was wrong!" said Lizzie. Cormac snorted with laughter, and Lizzie felt her face turn pink. "That's so stupid!" he laughed. "You think so?" she said, coldly.

"Yeah," said Cormac. "Well, whether you like it or not, I will never have sex with you! Ever! So, just – just leave me alone!"

She stormed out of the Great Hall, towards her first period Transfiguration lesson.

Hermione caught up with her just as she was entering the classroom. "How'd it go?" she asked. "Rubbish!" Lizzie snarled as she slammed her books onto the desktop, making her fellow classmates stare. "He didn't listen to you?" asked Hermione. Lizzie shook her head irritably. "He told me that just being friends wasn't good enough for him,"

"Like I said, he's vile," said Hermione. "Now I understand why you said that," said Lizzie.

She couldn't concentrate throughout the entire class period. "What on Earth is going on with you today, Miss Blaszczak?" asked Professor McGonagall, as Lizzie was packing her bag to go back to Gryffindor Tower for break. "Sorry, Professor," said Lizzie, sounding ashamed for her poor performance in class. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Oh?" asked Professor McGonagall. "Yeah, this guy is harassing me, and…."

"Who is it?" asked Professor McGonagall. "Cormac," said Lizzie. "Cormac McLaggen."

Professor McGonagall was gazing skeptically at Lizzie through her square-framed spectacles. "Mr. McLaggen has never given me any trouble," she said. "Nor have any of the other teachers or students complained about him."

"Well, he's wanting me to have a sexual relationship with me, and…."

Professor McGonagall was now looking slightly shocked at this. "What did you say to him?" she asked sharply. "I told him no, and I told him to leave me alone, but I don't think he gets the memo."

"Hmm," said Professor McGonagall thoughtfully. "Has he ever tried to physically harm you?" "Well, no," said Lizzie. "But I don't like the way he's treating me. Surly Hogwarts must have some rule about students sexually harassing other students?"

"Very well," said Professor McGonagall. "I will speak to Mr. McLaggen for you,"

"Thank you, Professor," said Lizzie

Lizzie walked into the Gryffindor common room and immediately set to work on the complex essay that Professor McGonagall had assigned her for homework. As she pulled parchment, quill and ink out of her bag, and set to work, she gazed around the room. Cormac was nowhere to be found. _Probably working on his own homework in the library,_ she thought as she started to write her essay.

Hermione walked in a few minutes later, and sat down next to Lizzie. "Hey," she said. "Hey," said Lizzie, not looking up from her parchment. "What were you talking to Professor McGonagall about last period?" she asked. "Oh, I was just asking for her to talk to Cormac for me. I complained to her about how he's harassing me,"

"And?" asked Hermione tentatively. "And, she said she'd talk to him," said Lizzie. "Good!" said Hermione happily. "Hopefully that'll put him in his place!" Lizzie smiled. "Here's hoping," she said as she returned to her essay.

But Lizzie was wrong….

The very next day, Professor McGonagall approached Lizzie in the corridor looking serious. "I spoke to Mr. McLaggen yesterday about your claims," she said.

"And?" asked Lizzie sounding hopeful. "He denied everything," said McGonagall. "He said that he never wanted to have any kind of sexual relationship with you, and that all he wanted was to be friends. Frankly, he was a bit surprised when I came to him and told him what you told me,"

"He was lying to you Professor!" said Lizzie. McGonagall raised an eyebrow. "How do I know you are not the one who is lying, Miss Blaszczak?" she asked suspiciously.

"What?" asked Lizzie, astounded.

"How do I know you did not just came up with that story just to get Mr. McLaggen in trouble?" asked McGonagall. "I didn't!" Lizzie insisted. But Professor McGonagall didn't seem convinced. "Miss Blaszczak, I'm going to take ten points from Gryffindor, and if anything like this happens again, it will be detention, understand?"

Lizzie was at a loss for words and merely nodded. "Yes, ma'am," she said quietly, while staring at her feet. "Good," said McGonagall. "Now run along, or you'll be late for Herbology,'' Lizzie nodded as she walked down the corridor, and outside toward the greenhouses for her Herbology class.

The Gryffindors had double Herbology with the Slytherins that afternoon which did nothing to improve Lizzie's mood as she pulled her long dark red hair up into a plait (braid) and pulled on her dragon hide gloves and set to work on repotting Devil' Shoestring plants.

"Who here can tell me what are the properties of the Devil's Shoestring?" asked Professor Sprout, the Herbology teacher, also Head of Hufflepuff house.

Hermione raised her hand immediately, but so did Lizzie. Professor Sprout nodded at Lizzie. "Yes, Miss Blaszczak?" she asked. "The Devil's Shoestring is used for protection," said Lizzie. "It can also be used medically as an anti-spasmodic. It can also be used as a sort of 'good luck charm,' and can be carried around for gambling luck or job-getting,"

"Excellent!" said Professor Sprout, nodding. "Ten points to Gryffindor!" Lizzie beamed as she and her classmates began to repot the plants.

After the period was over, Lizzie felt tired, sweaty and eager to get into a shower before her Potions class after lunch.

As she made her way down to the Great Hall for lunch an hour later with Hermione, she couldn't help but wonder why she hadn't seen Cormac all day. Not that she was complaining. _Maybe he finally got the message!_ Lizzie thought hopefully.

But unfortunately she was wrong again. Barely fifteen minutes into the lunch period, she caught Cormac out of the corner of her eye, sitting barely a hundred feet from her. He had a horrible, perverted look on his face and he was smirking at her. Lizzie's insides squirmed uncomfortably as she set down her knife and fork and pushed her half-eaten fish and chips away from her. Ron, who was already helping himself to seconds, noticed Lizzie.

"Not hungry, Liz?" he asked, looking worried. Lizzie shook her head. Harry looked up from his plate at this. "You coming down with something?" he asked. Lizzie shook her head again. "It's not that," she said as she jerked her thumb in the direction in which Cormac was sitting, and continuing to give her perverted looks.

"Cormac keeps staring at me – It's creeping me out!" said Lizzie as she shuddered. Harry glanced in Cormac's direction. "Eh, don't blame you Lizzie," he said, sounding disgusted. "It looks like he'd give anything just to…." "Okay!" said Lizzie as she stood up, swung her bag over her shoulder, and proceed to walk down to the dungeons early, and beat the crowd.

"I'll meet you guys in the dungeons, yeah?" she asked as Harry, Ron, and Hermione nodded, and Lizzie set off.

But as students lined up outside the Potions classroom, Lizzie noticed someone who seemed out of place in the line: Cormac.

He was a year ahead of Lizzie, so she knew that he didn't have Potions this period. Feeling extremely uncomfortable and bewildered, Lizzie quietly slipped out of the line, and walked cautiously up to Cormac, and cleared her throat.

"Cormac?" Lizzie asked, trying to keep her tone polite. "Why are you here? You don't have Potions this period!"

Cormac gave Lizzie a sly, perverted smirk. "Oh, I changed my class schedule to match yours," he replied.

Lizzie felt the hairs stand up on the back of her neck, as she cried out "What?!"

She had shouted so loud that some of the students that were standing in line had begun to stare, but Lizzie didn't care. How did he know what classes she took, and at what time? Had he been following her, and watching her? And if so, for how long.

These questions made Lizzie's insides squirm uncomfortably as she continued to stare at him with a shocked expression on her face.

During class, Lizzie was unable to concentrate and made her Draught of Living Death too runny, added ingredients at the wrong time, and by the time class had ended, it had reached the consistency of just-mixed cement.

"Sorry I screwed up today Professor," said Lizzie to Professor Slughorn as the students were gathering up their things to go to their next class. "Accidents happen, Lizzie," said Professor Slughorn kindly. "However, this isn't like you. Is something going on?" Lizzie looked at the crowd of students leaving and caught Cormac's eye as he gave her another perverted smirk, and walked away.

"No, Professor," said Lizzie. "Nothing,"


End file.
